The present invention relates to a flexible stapling device. More particularly, this invention relates to a flexible endovascular stapling device useful for intravascular procedures such as patent foramen ovale closure, atrial septal defect closure, valve repair, or valve replacement, which is designed to avoid open heart surgery by permitting the closure of the defect and/or valve repair or replacement utilizing a stapling means which is positioned by using a flexible shaft/guide wire system or by direct vision.
Cryptogenic strokes potentially account for 40% of the 500,000 strokes which occur in the United States each year. Many of these events may be associated with a patent foramen ovale (small atrial septal defect) which permits debris in the venous circulation to cross over into the arterial circulation where it may travel to the brain. Treatment for these patients often includes open heart surgery to close the defect.
A number of prior art references are known:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,077, which issued to Noiles et al on Sep. 25, 1984, discloses a flexible shafted surgical stapler generally useful for anastomosis procedures;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,817, which issued to Swiggett on Dec. 4, 1984, teaches a stapler with flexible shaft construction having hydraulic transmission/drive means. This stapler is used primarily for anastomosis of hollow body vessels; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,707, which issued to Taheri on Aug. 27, 1991, relates to an articulated stapler for use in the vascular system.
However, none of the above references teaches the use of a flexible stapler for intravascular procedures such as patent foramen ovale closure or a flexible stapler suitable for these procedures.
It is an object of the invention to provide an endovascular flexible stapling device.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an endovascular flexible stapling device useful for closure of a patent foramen ovale defect, atrial or ventricular septal defect closure, valve repair, or valve replacement, without the need for open heart surgery.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of performing intravascular procedures whereby a endovascular flexible stapling device is inserted into a body.
It is a yet further object of the invention to provide for a method of closing a patent foramen ovale defect, atrial or ventricular septal defect closure, valve repair, or valve replacement, without the need for open heart surgery.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following discussion of the invention.
The present invention provides for a endovascular flexible stapling device. More particularly, this invention provides for a flexible endovascular stapling device for a procedure such as patent foramen ovale closure, which is designed to avoid open heart surgery by permitting the closure of the defect utilizing a stapling means which is positioned by using a flexible shaft/guide wire system introduced via the femoral vein or the jugular vein. One application for the flexible stapling device of the present invention is to pass the device via a femoral vein into the right atrium of the heart and, with the guidance of transesophageal echocardiography, position the device, and then fire one or more staples to obtain closure of the defect.
The construction and obvious advantages of the system provided for by the present invention will be more clearly understood from the following description of the various specific embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.